


Family

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Pre-Series, SPN kink meme fill, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30288219#t30288219</strong></p><p>Dean finds out Sam is planning to leave for Stanford in a few months. He thinks that Sam will stay if he has a stronger bond with Dean/his family so he decides to seduce Sam, having seen the way Sam looks at him sometimes. Sam thinks Dean returns his feelings and is really happy but Dean only sees Sam as his brother and doesn't really enjoy sleeping with or making out with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is my first attempt at a kink meme fill. There's no sex. I've never tried to write a sex scene before. Maybe I'll try one later but this one is clean.

Dean breathes in deeply through his nose as he stares resolutely at the door.

What he’s planning to do is wrong on so many levels and if Dad catches Dean in the middle of the act, he knows he’d drop it like hot coal. Even though Dean doesn’t believe in God, he prays anyway that Dad won’t notice what Dean’s planning on doing to convince Sam to stay with them. 

Dean counts in his head all the way to ten. When he’s just about to hit fifteen, the door to their current dingy motel room opens and Sam comes barreling through. He stops just a few feet away from where Dean sits on the bed, dropped to his knees, panting and out of breath like he just ran a marathon. He looks up after a moment, dark eyes sweeping over Dean under long bangs.

Dean thinks this is his cue; that he should get up and greet Sammy with a swagger in his steps and a sway of his hips. He goes to get up, rubbing his suddenly sweaty palms against his jeans. His heartbeat speeds up as he tries to progress with the plan, his plan. It’s stupid how nervous Dean is about all this. It’s just Sam. Sammy. Dean’s little brother. But then again how many brothers ever plan on doing what Dean’s about to do to their brothers?

Dean stands up and is already crossing the room before he can think. Sam’s looking confused as hell now and maybe a little bit scared as Dean approaches him, quiet, every step he takes focused and careful. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice trembles and Dean can see his shoulders shaking slightly, his brother’s making to take a step back but there’s a wall behind him and he’s going to trap himself there between the bookshelf. 

With every backward step Sam takes, Dean follows. His eyes are on Sammy’s face. He remembers when Sammy’s a cute little kid, chubby cheeked and wide eyed, a mop of brown hair on his head. Dean use to tease Sam a lot because it was funny to see him get mad. Dean still finds it funny and he still teases Sam, only these days it’s more about dates and girls and how much of a geeky little brother Sam is.

Sam collides against the wall and flinches. Dean tries not to focus on that. He tries to think of this the way he does a hunt. He’s got only one goal here, just one. “Uh, Dean?” Sam tries again but Dean ignores him, tunes him out. Sam’s mouth is parted, and as Dean gets close enough to cup his little brother’s face, his eyes close and his brother looks like he’s getting ready for a kiss.

Sam’s breathing through his nose. Dean can feel his brother’s heart beating rapidly against him as he pulls Sam closer, like he’s a rag doll. When their foreheads touch, Sam’s eyes shoot open and he tries again to speak but Dean just says, “Shhh. You want this, right? Well I do too. Shhh, little brother.”

And Dean kisses Sam.

It’s a lie, what he says to Sam but Sam doesn’t know that. He melts into the kiss, into Dean’s arms, and Dean hangs onto Sam like a lifeline. 

They’re brothers. They’re supposed to be brothers and it’s wrong, Dean knows this is wrong, that what he is doing is wrong. He’s just glad John isn’t in the room. He won’t be back for another week at least, hunting down a werewolf, or something in another town. 

Besides, it’s his fault in a way. John’s supposed to be the father. He’s supposed to hold the family upright, be the glue. He’s supposed to lead and teach and be there. But for as long as Dean can remember, it isn’t like that. It’s _Dean_ that’s the glue, the one that stops the fights and tends to wounds both emotionally and physically. It’s Dean who teaches Sam to read and write and when not to pick fights with other kids even when they call his father ‘good for nothing’ and his brother a ‘worthless dropout’. It’s Dean who cooks and cleans and helps Sam with his homework and packs his lunches and makes sure there’s enough money to buy Sammy presents for Christmas and birthdays.

Dean wonders when all of this started to become not enough for Sam.

Sam who is leaving for college in just a few weeks unless this insane plan of Dean’s works. Sam who is Dean’s little brother, the pain in his ass day in and day out but whom Dean loves more than anyone and anything in this whole world. Sam who Dean would do anything for.

The kiss is long and drawn out and Dean hopes he isn’t bruising Sam’s lips with the force but when he tries to pull away, Sam clings to him tighter, like he doesn’t want this to end just yet, like if he lets go Dean will leave and never come back. And in that moment there, Dean wonders if maybe he truly made a big mistake.

If it is a mistake, Dean isn’t sure if he’ll ever have the heart to confess, because after the first kiss and the second and then a third, a few weeks pass and Sam is still here. He walks closer to Dean and they occasionally hold hands when no one is looking and Sam endures the constant teasing with a small grin on his face now and he looks brighter and Dean, for those times, can pretend that nothing is wrong with his odd relationship with his brother. 

If John wonders what they do behind closed doors, Dean isn’t going to think about it, because this is what John Winchester taught to his children: family is the only thing that matters, everything else be damned.


End file.
